The present application generally relates to system and methods for preventing attacks against a transportation system using the Internet for communications. Specifically, the present application is direct to preventing attacks against an aircraft avionics system and corresponding ground station by dynamically changing the IP (Internet Protocol) addresses used by both the aircraft avionics system and the ground station.
Computer technology is being used in many modern transportation systems for vehicles, trains and airplanes. The computer technology used with a transportation system can be susceptible to similar kinds of vulnerabilities and security problems found in networked computers. One type of transportation system can incorporate an aircraft avionics system that is used by many airplanes and/or aircraft to assist the pilot and other personnel with the operation of the aircraft.
Some aircraft avionics systems can be connected to the Internet via one or more satellites. The avionics systems can also include a Wi-Fi passenger network component as well as aircraft critical components such as control systems, flight safety systems and navigation systems. Since the aircraft uses a single avionics system, the critical components of the avionics system may be accessible through the passenger Wi-Fi network and/or via the Internet. Thus, an attacker may be able to obtain unauthorized access and control of the critical components (e.g., the navigation system) of the avionics system either remotely or from on-board the aircraft.
Some techniques used to prevent or limit attacks on an avionics systems can include isolating the critical components of the avionics system through the use of firewalls and intrusion detection and prevention systems, requiring pilot involvement before permitting changes to the critical components of the avionics system, and attempting to keep the design and technology of the avionics system secret. However, none of these techniques can prevent all attacks and some of the techniques may even be inoperable or problematic when the avionics system has to incorporate an uninterruptable autopilot system for emergency situations. An uninterruptable autopilot system, when engaged, is connected via satellite to air traffic control and one or more authorized remote entities and prevents anyone on-board the aircraft from controlling the aircraft. One drawback to the use of an uninterruptable autopilot system is the potential for an attacker to access and control the aircraft's avionics system and uninterruptable autopilot system.